Gold
by kidforever
Summary: Starting from Tessa Gray's wedding day, her once abnormal life takes a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

Tessa Gray stood in front of her mirror, staring at her reflection. _"You look beautiful_" Jem would tell her. Of course he would, he was going to marry her. Tessa blinked, slowly and wonderingly taking in what she saw. Sophie stood right behind her, wiping a stray tear that fell from Tessa's eye.

"Miss, you look lovely," Sophie meant it. Tessa was wearing a flowing golden dress with a matching silk veil. Loose, brown curls tumbled down her lean shoulders and her eyes shimmered. Tessa looked like an Angel sent from Heaven. Sophie could only imagine the look on Master Jem's face when he saw her walking down the aisle. She stifled a laugh. Sophie knew that James Carstairs deserved the best, and if she wanted anyone to marry him, she would pick Tessa.

Tessa smiled slightly, her face masking the dread churning inside of her. She politely excused herself from Sophie, entering one of the many dimly lit corridors in the Institute. Tessa took long strides, before stopping, placing her hand on the wall. She cast a glance at her dress. It was truly exquisite, but not at all what she imagined as a little girl, fantasizing her dream-wedding gown. White was a symbol of pureness and maidenhood. But not here, not in the world of Shadowhunters.

White was the color of mourning, Charlotte had told her. Weddings were supposed to be happy. But not hers.

Tessa knew that deep down in her heart, she loved Jem, but in what way, she didn't know. He was always so sweet, so caring and understanding. Not to mention he was delicately handsome. It would break his heart if she told him that she wouldn't go through with the wedding. Jem would sweetly smile his golden smile and ease Tessa guilt, but if she told him the real reason she couldn't marry him, God knows what would happen.

She was irrevocably in love with Jem's best friend and _parabatai_, the one and only, William Herondale.

From the moment she threw that jug at his face when the Dark Sisters held her captive, to when he first kissed her on the attic after the raid on de Quincey's house, Tessa knew that her heart wouldn't fall for anyone else. He was _gorgeous_. Whenever Tessa looked at him, her eyes couldn't help but wander. His deep blue eyes, black hair falling in front of them, porcelain skin and a muscular body indented with the runes of a Shadowhunter. He was too beautiful to be real.

Tessa blushed violently as his image entered her mind. Oh, she was in a hopeless situation. Two boys, both having proclaimed their love for her, both so different, yet irresistible. Tessa's thoughts were derailed when she heard a voice, all too familiar.

"Having second thoughts, Tess?" Will's voice hitched when she turned around to face him. _Tess. Tessa. Theresa. I love you. Tessa, please, you're breaking my heart_. It took all of Will's power not to wrap his arms around the girl and hold her. She was going to be married. To someone else. Someone other than him. Will sighed. His mind had gone over this countless times. Jem deserved her. Jem was the only truly good person he had known, and he deserved Tessa. But whenever Will saw her, a wave of feelings crashed upon him. _How could this happen… Tessa… I'll never leave you, not like Jem…_

Tessa stared at Will. Here he was, her angel. Looking at his face, you couldn't see a trace of happiness. She knew why. Since the day of Jem and her engagement, he had acted like he was happy for them, the two lovers. But alone, he took out all his anger on himself. _The stupid, damn curse. _Tessa was the only one paying attention, and she was the only one who noticed.

Suddenly, Tessa's stomach convulsed and she slid down the wall, clutching it. Will rushed over, bent down and put Tessa's arms on his shoulder.

"By the Angel, Tess, are you okay?" Will worriedly looked at Tessa. His deep blue eyes seemed violet, like a kaleidoscope of colors. He was close to her, his scent like a fresh breeze. She rested her head on the crook of his neck, taking deep breaths. This could be the last time she ever touched Will, the closest she would ever get to him.

"It's nothing William, just nerves," Tessa locked eyes with Will. His body heat stirred her mind, pushing her adrenaline. Taking her arms off of Will, she moved herself to a leaning position against the wall. Peering at her dress, it seemed all right, not crumpled, although it was lacking its golden luster. Tessa shook her head, her curls bouncing around. Will gazed at Tessa, smiling a little. If this were the last moment he would have with Tessa, he would make sure it would be the best.

He grazed her cheekbone with his calloused hands. She closed her eyes, remembering Will's every touch. Will registered every detail on Tessa's face, her eyes, nose, cheeks and lips. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Tessa's forehead. This was the least he could do without having the urge to cry out. Tessa opened her eyes, and looked at Will with hurt grey eyes. He smiled slightly, before grazing her cheek one last time, and turned to leave.

"Best wishes Tessa," Will strode away, while a glistening tear fell from his eyes. He entered his room and plopped down on the couch. Looking down at his pant leg, he saw that some of Tessa's golden gown had rubbed off on him. Wiping the gold away with his hand, he smiled bitterly.

"_If you lay gold in the dust, and gold of Ophir among the stones of the torrent-bed, then the Almighty will be your gold and your precious silver_." Will remembered the verse in one of his books. Of course it was in the Bible. But no one, not even God, could help him now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Special Thanks To - will lover, I'm-a-Muppet-of-a-girl, 37XPeeta, Elizem18, PanicxAtxThexDiscoxFan, m0ckingbird77 and TypewriterTardis for their support! Hope You Enjoy.**

* * *

The Shadowhunter crossed his hands on the cold, metal railing of Blackfriars Bridge. Closing his eyes, he took in deep breaths of London air, basking the rays of sunlight beaming from the tightly woven, bleak clouds. Wind slowly breezed through his silver hair, every strand like a leaf in the wind. He'd never felt so alive, so at peace. The boy's mind felt like a stream, his thoughts like the current, flowing steadily. "_Today is the day," _A voice repeated at the back of his head.

Shaking his head, the James Carstairs began to grin. To hell with his saintly patience and ever present calmness. He leaped in the air and did a little victory dance. Jem felt like the child he was twelve years ago on Christmas Day, when his parents would buy him extravagant presents. He was spoiled rotten; Jem was, as an only child. Not that he didn't mind, he didn't mind at all.

As he skipped a little in his step, James couldn't help but smile. He was marrying _her_. _Her_! What seemed so impossible that only existed in his dreams was finally becoming a reality. _Tessa Carstairs_._ James Carstairs_._ Tessa and James Carstairs_. The name sounded so sweet to his ears! He fondly recalled her soft face, deep grey eyes, silky brown hair and lovely mouth. Jem tilted his head slightly, imagining his Tess walking down the aisle in a golden dress, looking like an angel.

As Jem approached the gates of the Institute, he quietly slipped inside, not wanting anyone to find him sneaking into Tessa's room. He had to take one look at his heavenly bride before the wedding. Jem wasn't superstitious, he didn't believe that seeing your bride before the wedding was unlucky, why, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

With a smile firmly plastered on his face, he heard Tessa excuse herself from Sophie. Jem inwardly grinned. It was a perfect time to meet her. Stopping a little, Jem wondered what he would tell her? I love you? You mean the world to me?

"_Too much planning… Get on with it James…" _The voice whispered. Taking in a deep breath and smoothing out his coat. James placed his hand on the corner of the wall and peeked his head out.

His heart fell.

There Tessa was. Decked in a traditional floor-length wedding gown, her brown locks falling from her face, resting just above her elbow. She looked just as heavenly as James would imagine.

But she wasn't the reason why his heart fell. Rather, the tall young man that was holding her, Tessa's arms wrapped around his elegant pale neck. From the distance, he could see her glistening grey eyes filled with tears as she pressed her face in the crook of the stranger's shoulder. As the man dressed in black turned his head ever so slightly, the recognition hit Jem so quickly that he had to take a step back from stumbling.

He would know those eyes anywhere. _Will._

Many times after the incident, James would try and recall what it felt like to see his fiancee in the arms of his _parabatai_ but never could he get the right emotion. Anger? Disappointment? Betrayal?

As he saw the two together, Jem thought of all the moments he shared between himself and Tessa. Their first meeting, her tour on London. What about the fierce night when they kissed? As the heat of the memory enveloped his face, Jem slid down the wall for support, groaning inwardly. _Was that some sort of a joke? Was this marriage? _Clutching his hands and drawing his legs towards his chest, Jem cradled himself, trying to feel as small as possible. He always knew William had a soft spot for Tessa, but he would never think that he might have _loved her... _Choking on his own thoughts, his mind drummed inside his head. The witchlight in the corridors bounced of off Jem's skin, shining off of beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Suddenly Jem started choking, although he was making no sound. He got on his palms as blood dripped out of his mouth. Hastily wiping it away, Jem spit out the rest of his blood on the stained carpet.

Getting up slowly from his fetal position, he inched his head out just in time to see Will kiss Tessa's forehead. Jem's heart beat painfully as he heard Will mutter something illegible. As both he and Tessa watched Will round the corner until he was out of sight, Tessa burst out crying.

It was the sort of cry that brought Jessamine's wail of a chipped nail to shame. Her face was twisted up uglily, eyes shut, tears streaming down the side of her face. She waved her head to and fro, her perfect curls crunching up against her body and wall. James watched in agony as Tessa pinched her arms, drawing out speckles of blood. Even though he just saw the "love of his life" with his blood brother, Jem couldn't help but wonder if this wedding was the right idea. _Was it too rushed? Did we need to court for longer? Is she feeling forced?_

In the muddle of his dilema, Jem unknowingly stepped into the corridor. Tessa, who's weeping had slowly calmed, saw him. Her big tear-filled eyes widened as she rushed towards James.

"Jem–Oh, Jem," Tessa broke. "I– I'm so sorry."

James looked at her. She was trying hard to pull herself together but failing miserably. He reached out and pulled her against him. She crushed herself against his lean body, taking in every scent. This was the boy she was going to marry.

"What ever happened to you, Tess? I just came by and I found you like this," Jem lied smoothly. He felt Tessa freeze and hesitate. Her eyes met his and he could see relief flooding through them. He tried to make his face look as loving as possible, but even for Jem, in this situation, he felt like a mess.

"I–I'm just nervous, is all," Tessa stumbled on her words. "This is my first time getting married you know."

James looked at Tessa and he saw a trace of a smile on her face. This was the Tessa he loved, the one he thought loved him. Jem couldn't hide the desperation in his voice. _What did I ever do to you? What have I done to deserve this?_ So he laughed. Laughing about the mess of things, the wedding and everything that was happening in their lives. He caught Tessa's reaction, a flash of reassurance over her face. _She thinks I don't know about what happened. She thinks she's safe. She thinks I'm a hopeless, dying bitc..._

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. What did he want with his life? He loved Tessa. He wanted to marry her. But he realized that her heart would never belong to him. So what should he do? Make her happy of course. Let her be with Will. So why doesn't he–

"I love you Jem." Tessa said fiercely. James stared at her. _What did she say?_"I love you with my entire heart."

"You what?" Jem whispered.

"I love you, James Carstairs," Tessa blushed. "You are the sweetest person I know, you are gentle, kind and a–a beautiful person. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

James looked at her in disbelief. He wasn't expecting that.

"Are you sure? I thought that Will..." James immediately wished he could take it back. Tessa's looked at him in shock.

"I love him..." Jem's heart sunk. "But–But only as a brother." James peered at Tessa. She smiled feebly back at him. Little did Jem know that Tessa was trying to convince herself.

Jem felt guilty. Why was he jumping to conclusions? Tessa would never do anything to hurt him. And Will, however horrible he may seem, Jem knew that Will cared about him.

"I know, sweetheart." James picked up Tessa in one swift motion and she laughed. Setting her down, he motioned at her hysterical mess of clothing and hair. Tessa opened her mouth in shock and smiled. "I'll see you down the aisle," Jem pulled Tessa down for a long kiss that broke the air between them. She kissed back with as much passion as she could. It felt like the two of them had been underwater for an infinite amount of time and now just resurfaced. Breaking apart, he smiled at her and whispered, "I don't want anyone to see me with my _bride."_

Tessa's grin faltered but she shooed him away and slightly smiled. "I love you Tessa!" James shouted as he ran down the corridor.

Tessa watched the pale boy with the silver eyes and fair hair race down the halls. She knew in her heart that she could never break James's heart. She would regret it for the rest of her life. Her Jem, who always put others before him. And for God's sakes, he was dying. Would she want anyone to do that to her? Quietly whispering, she repeated it out loud, "I love you James Herondale...no...William Carstairs. No, Oh God!"

Tessa slunk her head. She couldn't break these boys apart. They were as close as _brothers_. She wouldn't let a petty love-struck girl like she get in between them. She couldn't marry James. But she couldn't be with Will. She would do the only thing she could do. Run.


	3. Chapter 3

James straightened out his suit. It was crisp and clean, the black contrasting with Jem's pale colors. Using his hands, he ran them back through his hair, silver strands falling right into place. The Shadowhunter smiled slightly.

"I can't believe that this is actually happening," Jem whispered aloud. Yes, he was being melodramatic. So what? In an hour, Tessa would be walking down the aisle and they would be man and wife.

James was standing in the middle of St. Paul's Cathedral, one of the biggest in London. Charlotte had arranged everything, insisting that this wedding be the talk of the year in all of England. Dignitaries from all Institutes in Great Britain were invited; even the Downworlders were allowed to watch although they could not step in hallowed land, the reception would be public.

"'Where love reigns, the impossible may be attained'," A voice spoke softly behind Jem. Without looking, James knew who was speaking. The one man he would trust with his entire life. William stepped beside James, looking intently at his _parabatai_. "What are you thinking about?"

Jem turned to face Will. His eyes seemed bluer than blue, his face too pale and dark circles forming under his eye. "My, William, you look like you haven't slept in days. As my best man, you ought to be looking fine not this shabby." Jem reprimanded, not unkindly.

Will cross-examined his clothing. After is "run-in" with Tessa, Will decided he would purify himself from his best friend's fiancee scent and touch and put on clean clothes. The only problem was, he didn't have any. It didn't matter any way. Wherever Will went, he would see Tessa. In his books, in the corridor, the library, dining room and even courtyard. Tessa's being was everywhere. William casually shrugged as James pulled him outside to the busy London streets. In front of the stone cathedral, James sat down on the steps, placing his hands on his thighs, balancing his chins on his palms.

Will sat down beside Jem staring out onto the bleak sky. The sun was hidden as usual behind puffy grey clouds floating above them. Sometimes if William tried hard, and the day was going rather well, he could notice shapes forming in the clouds. Today, he couldn't spot anything. William concluded that this day was bad. Of course it was. For him.

_Stop it Will. You're being selfish. It's the happiest day of James' life and your acting like a complete idiot. Talk to him._The voice whispered in the back of his mind. Will silently told it to shut up before turning to James and staring at his face like an idiot.

James had tears in his eyes. The silver was brightened significantly as James blinked the tears away, the drops running down his face. James turned to Will, his smile faltering. Before Will could say anything, James let out a strangled laugh.

"You–You have no idea how happy I am Will. In the name of Raziel, I'm getting married today!" James spoke, his voice dropping to a whisper. "But I fear–I'm not getting any better. My health isn't improving. Everyone thinks that, that with Tessa with me, I'm better and healthier. But that's anything but the truth."

Jem stared at Will with wide eyes. Will stared back at his large pupils, rapidly diluting and coming back to normal size. "James, you're going to be fine..."

"No, Will_,"_Jem said firmly. "No, I'm not. I'm not going to get better. I just had another coughing episode before coming here. You should've seen–seen how much blood I lost. More than ever."

Will looked at James in horror. Now that he looked closely, Will shockingly noticed that James' face was as pale as paper and his lips stained red. "Jem–it's happened before. What makes you think it'll be any different–"

"I just know," Jem replied harsher than he meant to. "My life is slipping away from my grasp. My only regret is that I'll be leaving Tessa a widow. All alone."

Will's eyes blazed. _This wasn't fair._

"What about us James," Will choked back the tears he hadn't realized he was holding in his throat. "What about Charlotte, Henry and Sophie? Even Jessie? What about me? You'll leave us behind?"

Jem pulled Will in a tight hug. Both boys released their tears. It was an odd sight, indeed. Two seventeen year olds hugging on the steps of St. Paul's. But to them it didn't matter. After a moment of silent confrontation, they broke apart. Jem knotted his fingers in the material of Will's sleeve. "You are my parabatai," he said. "You said once I could ask anything of you."

Will remembered saying that. It was after the ceremony, after they were officially _parabatai. _Will took Jem to the corner of the room and made sure that James understood that he would always be there for him. "I know, but I don't see what it has to do with–"

"Protect her," James murmured. "If anything is to happen to me, protect Tessa. That's all I'm asking."

Will looked at Jem with his chin a little higher than before. This is what Jem was asking? "Alright." Will replied back.

Jem smiled at him and stood up. "Shall we go, then?" They stood up together as the pair walked towards the church. People were already starting to file in. As James heartily accepted many congratulations, Will went over in his mind what he had to do. _Protect her. Always._

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, I know, I'm delaying the wedding. Awfully sorry about that. Plus, did you notice one of the official teasers from "Clockwork Princess" I hid in the story? I'll update as soon as I can. Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Milestone Crossed - This story has been read over one thousand four hundred times! I was just checking the stats and I was literally speechless. Lots of love to all the Infernal Devices Readers and Authors from all around the world!**

* * *

Charlotte straightened out the ruffles embodied in her dress, a pale crème color, contrasting nicely with her mocha hair which was in ringlets, apart from her usual neat bun. Henry clasped one of her hands, glancing from time to time at his heavily pregnant wife, busying himself with her every need. Charlotte laughed it off, placing her free hand on her large belly, rubbing soothing soft circles to her unborn child.

They were sitting at the front pew at St. Paul's Cathedral as Shadowhunters began filing in for the ceremony. A bedraggled Jessamine sat on her other side, staring lifelessly out at the distance, her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes were sunken, face hollow and breath erratic. Charlotte looked at her in concern but a voice replayed in the back of her mind "_She brought it upon herself"_. Charlotte's heart twisted, but she settled for grazing Jessamine's hand softly and giving her a small smile. Jessie looked back at Charlotte and placed her hand on Charlotte's stomach.

Softly, Jessamine's voice hitched, "You're going to be a wonderful mother." Charlotte smiled at Jessamine one last time before looking back at the alter. James stood nervously, fiddling with his sleeve, but a large grin played on his face. Will stood near him, onto the side, looking eerily distraught. Charlotte couldn't help but notice his behavior changing in the past few months. The past few months..._ever since James proposed to Tessa_, Charlotte gasped. Will couldn't _like_Tessa, could he? But as she glanced at him once more, Will was laughing along at a joke with Jem, his face as angelic as always, an arm around his_parabatai's _shoulder. _No, he couldn't. Will could be rash, but he wouldn't do anything in the world to hurt Jem._

Settling her mind at ease, the choir began singing and the grand piano playing as the bridesmaids and groomsmen proceeded down the aisle. First was Gideon and Sophie, her arm resting lightly on his, a grin lighting up her face. Charlotte certainly approved of the two, because however strict she may seem, love didn't have boundaries. Who was she to discriminate? Next came Bridget and Cyril. An odd pairing, but Cyril, ever the gentlemen, had a soft smile on his face and Bridget's red locks looked stunning when curled. Finally came Gabriel and Cecily, Will's sister. Now this was the pairing of the century. Jem and Tessa had insisted that the less favorable Lightwood brother be also included in the list of groomsmen. Cecily had happily accepted the job of becoming a bridesmaid, saying that if Gabriel was anything like his older brother, Gideon, she would be in heaven. Although it took Will some convincing. Actually, a rather bucket full of convincing. He had personally threatened Gabriel, that if he lay a finger on Cecily, he would never see daylight again.

Gabriel seemed alright with that. The pair flowed down the aisle and took their positions. Suddenly, the music grew softer. Tessa, with Magnus escorting her, came into full view at the foot of the aisle. Heads turned, and Charlotte heard herself sigh, Tessa looked flawless. A nervous grin playing on her lips, Magnus liked arms with her as they slowly proceeded down the aisle. Charlotte had to crane her head over the sea of people smiling and gasping at the sight of Tessa. Eyes also wandered towards Jem, who's mouth was slightly open. Henry noticed this and slightly chuckled, holding Charlotte's hand lighter now.

Tessa blinked rapidly. How many people could be here? Two hundred? Leave it to Charlotte to chose the venue. The Cathedral was certainly lovely, glass windows and rows and rows of pews. At the alter, she could see Jem staring at her with those pure, silver eyes. Near him, she say Will. His blazing blue eyes widened for a moment when she caught his eyes, but he quickly turned his head and swallowed slowly. _You know what to do Tessa. This wedding was never meant to be happy. I'll be breaking one of their hearts one way or the other. I should've been wearing white, mourning. I'll end up breaking my heart wherever I go, it's better to end it here._

Tessa froze. Magnus, not noticing, pulled her forward, but then stopped, glancing back at her. Whispering grew, murmurs filling the room. She saw Jem looking at her in worry, his mouth about to speak. Will watched her every move, his eyes dancing up and down her dress.

"I–I–"

The piercing cry ripped through Tessa's words. She moved out of her jolted position and saw Charlotte sprawled on the floor. Sobs escaped her face as Henry hovered above his wife, frantically trying to find out what was wrong. Jem and Will rushed over to Charlotte, kneeling down, speaking silent words. Shadowhunters got up of their positions, forming a loose circle around Charlotte, voices growing louder.

"THE BABY!" Charlotte yelled in the most un-lady like manner possible. Her legs kicked violently, revealing skin that should never be seen by anyone but your husband.

"Oh, god..." Henry frantically spoke, "Oh, god..."

The whispers grew into full-out conversation and rescue missions as all the Shadowhunters frantically looked for supplies. Will and Jem gave out directions, although in their minds, they had no idea what to do.

"BLANKETS! For Raziel's sakes get blankets!"

"Someone get water, she needs water! Her water broke!"

"No you idiot, God Gabriel, what are we going to do with you?"

Charlotte gave a small smile before screaming out in pain again. Magnus shoved in front of the crowd and knelt beside Charlotte. Henry took the collar of Magnus's sleeve and spoke in a deathly voice his ginger hair flying wildly.

"You save my wife and my child," Henry spat, "Or I'll make sure you never see daylight again, _warlock_."

Magnus shoved Henry out of the way, with so much force that Henry fell backwards, momentarily stunned. In a soothing voice, Magnus spoke, his hand resting on Charlotte's stomach.

"You're going to be okay, Charlotte." Charlotte shook her head, tears falling out of her eyes. "Yes you are, you're strong."

It had grown quieter, except from Charlotte's strangled cries and whimpers, everyone was silent. How quickly this day had turned upside down. Jem and Will stood around Magnus, their faces filled with worry and stress. They pushed people back, demanding that Charlotte needed space.

Magnus closed his eyes. He moved his hand in circles around Charlotte's belly. Her back arched and she broke down. Magnus began softly, "I can feel the baby's strength."

Charlotte looked up towards Magnus. He smiled down at Charlotte, wiping the tears from her eyes. "He's just like you. Strong, determined, and a fighter. Charlotte, he's ready to be your son."

Charlotte smiled through her distress, choking a little. Henry placed her head in his lap and calmly stroked her head.

"I–I can never have children. But you Charlotte, I envy you. Please, for your child. Don't cry. He's coming. It's only a bit longer."

Charlotte nodded and pushed. Slowly at first, but every time with more strength. Her face twisted, Charlotte screamed every time. Magnus urged her to keep going. Slowly people began cheering Charlotte, telling her to stray strong. Will and Jem each took one of her hands and smiled down at her.

Suddenly, Charlotte let out a gasp. Her head rolled towards her side and all went silent. Her eyes closed and for an eery moment, there was silence. It was broken by the wail of a child.

The room erupted. Shadowhunters whooped for joy and Henry started tearing up. Charlotte opened her eyes as Magnus's blood stained hands raised the baby for everyone to see.

He handed the baby to Henry, who just sobbed, Charlotte crying and laughing at the same time. Jem and Will hugged each other and knelt beside their new family member. Jessamine placed her hand on Charlotte's shoulder and smiled. Gideon and Sophie were laughing and holding each other's hands their faces filled with joy. Once the excitement had died down, a wave of relief washed over. Things seemed a bit normal. Magnus washed the baby and Shadowhunters fawned over their newest addition.

Gabriel swiftly hugged Cecily, careful that Will didn't notice. But he didn't. Will was too busy looking around for the lost bride, who had been forgotten in the heat of things.

He noticed a trail of gold leading down the aisle and onto the steps. Leaving the circle of people, he spotted Tessa racing through the entrance tears streaked down her face. _What is she doing? Where is she going?_

Questions raced through Will's mind as he ran after her. A scream shot through the air. Will frantically searched for Tessa. Looking out through the main door, Will could only see a flash of gold and metal as the army approached. With Tessa tied up in the hands of Mortmain. Her grey eyes wide and scared. And the gold of her ruined wedding dress.

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you think? I'll update as soon as I can. Plus, did you spot the other teaser from "Clockwork Princess" that I hid? I'll be doing that throughout this story. x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I would like to give a huge shout out to ADandelionInTheSpring for adding "Gold" in her community "The Best of The Best Stories"! It's seriously a great honor for me and I'd like to thank you for thinking that "Gold" is one of the best of the best stories. Traffic Stats for "Gold" - Over 1900 views and more than 850 visitors from literally all over the world!**

* * *

There weren't many things that could unnerve Will. He always preferred to be the cool-under-pressure type of boy. Much to the chagrin of those who hated him. But when someone messed with the people he put before himself, it became personal.

This was the last straw. Tessa's arms and legs were tied together, her mouth gagged and bounded. She was being carried bridal style by Mortmain, a giant army of clockworks gathered behind him. Her normally calm and sweet grey eyes was like a pool of quicksilver, hurt and scared. She made immediate eye contact with Will. His eyes widened at the sight of her, not long before his bewilderment turned into rage.

"Oi! You bastard, put her down!" Will raced towards Mortmain before a metal hand sent him flying back. A thud and crack later, Will woozily staggered upright, his head spinning. His balance was thrown and as he brought his palm up to the side of his face, a warm sticky liquid rolled down his fingers.

"William Herondale. I've heard many a thing about you." Mortmain's deep chuckle resounded in the seemingly empty street in front of the cathedral. "You _had_ a sister, Ella, I presume?"

Will froze. His jaw was ever so slightly open as Henry and Jem followed by the rest of the Shadowhunters came running out the door. Behind him, he heard Jem whisper Tessa's name.

"How–how did you know about...about Ella?" Will's words were carefully chosen, his voice quieter than usual. Cecily drew a sharp intake of breath, looking at Will in shock, as she came and stood by Will, Henry behind her, Gabriel and Gideon to his side.

Mortmain chuckled deeply, a more amused laugh than anything. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Mortmain sneered, hoisting Tessa upon onto a small carriage top while his clockwork army gathered around the remaining Shadowhunters.

Will and Jem looked at each other. It was at times like this that no words need be spoken between the two. A flash of understanding passed through the boys' eyes as they took a deep breath, unknowingly thinking the exact same thing. _I'm coming Tess, I'm not going to lose you._

"CHARGE!" The two _parabatai_ sped towards the army, at unbelievable speed, slashing and cutting across the piles of metal forming at the foot of Mortmain's carriage. The clockworks were like drones, their movements fast but reactions slow. The other Shadowhunters joined in the fight as it turned to become a full blown battle.

Beads of sweat fell from Will's forehead as he slashed through the metal bodies, taking pleasure in slowly yanking his blade out from the lifeless metal demons, watching as the light drained from their eyes. His plan was to move towards the center of the massive circle of death, towards where Mortmain was holding Tessa. He quickly glanced upwards to the carriage top only to find Tessa and Mortmain not there.

"Jem!" Will frantically yelled, searching for his _parabatai _in the midst of the battle. He found Jem meters away battling a rather large clockwork. Jem's silver hair was plastered to his forehead but his eyes shone dangerously as he desperately stabbed the clockwork who was beginning to gain the upper hand.

"She's not there! I can't find Tessa!" Will shouted, hoping to get nearer to Jem but he was blocked by a pile of clockwork monsters. Jem lost all focus on his battle and turned around to face Will, his eyes wide. The large clockwork, taking advantage of the situation raised his metal hand.

Suddenly, Jem doubled-over, blood pouring out of his mouth. Will noticing the clockwork's motive yelled, "James, behind you!" Jem only had enough time to register what was happening before the metal hand came crashing down on his head. There was a sickening lurch as Jem collapsed in a heap on the ground. His eyes fluttered slightly before rolling back in his head.

Will heart fell. A painful knot twisted it as he felt like the air in his lungs had been winded. Speechless, but as fast as lightning, Will threw his blade at the clockwork's eye as it jammed into it's metal pupil. The monster stumbled back, attempting to yank out the blade but tripped over one of it's fallen comrades.

Will rushed over to Jem, placing the back of his hand on top of Jem's mouth. His breath was warm and slow as he let out a small sound of pain. Will cradled Jem's head in his lap before stopping and turning over his hands that once used to be holding Jem's head. They were covered with red, sticky liquid that rolled down Will's palms and dropped to the ground.

He felt dizzy as Jem choked on more blood. A few dry tears escaped Will's eyes as the other Shadowhunters surrounded the pair in a loose circle. He heard Henry's exuberant voice proclaiming that they had driven off the rest of the clockwork army, only to be faltered by Jem moving his mouth, a dry wheezing sound coming from each breath.

Will brought his ear closer to Jem's mouth, his hands trembling as he heard the word Jem had repeated over and over, "Tessa."

Will shook his head slightly. Tears formed in Jem's eyes as he blinked them away, his forehead creasing into multiple lines. Cecily came up behind Will and brought her hand upon his shoulder. Sophie dove into Gideon's arms and wept. The rest of the Shadowhunters stood in silence as Magnus lifted Jem's barely alive body into the Cathedral. The other Shadowhunters followed Magnus quietly until only Cecily remained.

Will faced his sister and frowned a little. Cecily wrapped her older brother in a hug and whispered, "She's the one, isn't she?"

Will nodded as more tears came flowing down his face. Hastily wiping them away, Will sighed, "I will be fine my dear c_hwaer fach. _Go inside."

Cecliy looked at Will one more time in pain before running inside to join the others. He breathed. Will took in everything around him. Smouldering remains of metal clockworks and blood stains. He had failed to protect Tessa, and now Jem was at death's door. As Will eyed the perimeter, he spotted a piece of fabric, hanging off the edge of the carriage. Slowly approaching it, he tore of the golden cloth, recognizing it from Tessa's gown. Will brought it to his cheek, rubbing the material on his face, inhaling the scent. The scent of blood and Tessa.

Looking up towards the distance, clouds covering the dreary London sky, Will closed his eyes. _I've lost everything. Everything._

* * *

**Author's Note: Massive apologies to everyone for the long wait. It's been so long since I updated! Really, truly very sorry. I hope you liked the chapter, and the cheesy end line. Thank you for all the lovely support! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Finally, an update. I love you guys! So many reviews, I was shocked! So if you read your username below, please know that I thank you from the bottom of my heart! will lover, I'm-a-Muppet-of-a-girl, 37XPeeta, Elizem18, PanicxAtxThexDiscoxFan, m0ckingbird77, TypewriterTardis, ScarletxLight, TobiasWillJaceFinnickFourNine, Purest Fox, Shadaih, Dalia Dusk & all the anonymous Guest reviews. And of course, the Infernal Devices fans around the globe!**

* * *

_Snap. _Tessa's head shot forwards, her neck twisting painfully. She warily dragged her bloodshot eyes across the creaky wooden floorboards, blinking slowly, fighting to stay awake. Her hands were shackled to a small metal beam, tied above her head. Her shoulders burned, arms numb, and fingers bloodied and bruised. The room where she was imprisoned in, was dark and small, with a strong musky smell drifting from the floor. Every night, she would hear laughter protruding from beneath her, along with loud grunts and screams. Why had Mortmain brought her here, to a brothel, she couldn't fathom it.

But if there was ever a man she hated more in the world, no one could compete with Axel Mortmain. Tessa groaned at the name in her mind, shifting her head back and forth. The once delicately placed chocolate curls that had tumbled onto her shoulders were now pieces of string, hanging loosely from her scalp, matted together with blood and sweat. Her silk veil had been thrown off in the capture and Tessa's once radiant wedding gown was in tatters, the gold fading from ripped material.

Oh, how had such a wonderful day turned into such a colossal mess? Given, Tessa _was_ about to run away, but did she know it would be straight into the filthy arms of The Magister? Why couldn't she just stay inside the Cathedral and coo over Charlotte's new baby? Why? Because she didn't belong. Looking at the Shadowhunters as the cared for Charlotte, even Sophie, who if chose to Ascend, would have no problem becoming one, she felt a sudden unhappiness. She didn't fit in that perfect picture. She was already breaking Will and Jem apart. And now, Tessa had probably endangered the baby. Every where she went in the Shadow World, _Theresa Gray was a weapon first,_ a living being, even a warlock, second. A power of destruction, not an innocent sixteen year old who was breaking her heart trying to keep two brothers together.

_What if something happened to Charlotte in that battle? What about her baby? Henry? Will? Or even... James? _Tessa blinked back her tears, hating herself even more than she used to. And, as always, when she felt lost and alone, Tessa thought back to her stories, and her characters, who lived a story larger than life. But isn't her story larger than theirs as well? She thought back to the library, just a few days before the wedding, where Will and Tessa had been studiously ignoring each other, Jem's weakness especially worse that day.

* * *

Tessa craned her head back to look at Will. "You know that feeling," she said, "when you are reading a book, and you know that it is going to be a tragedy; you can feel the cold and darkness coming, see the net drawing tight around the characters who live and breathe on the pages. But you are tied to the story as if being dragged behind a carriage and you cannot let go or turn the course aside." His blue eyes were dark with understanding — of course Will would understand — and she hurried on. "I feel now as if the same is happening, only not to characters on a page but to my own beloved friends and companions. I do not want to sit by while tragedy comes for us. I would turn it aside, only I struggle to discover how that might be done."

"You fear for Jem," Will said.

"Yes," she said. "And I fear for you, too."

"No," Will said, hoarsely. "Don't waste that on me, Tess."

* * *

The flood of memories came rushing back to Tessa. Ever since the day she stepped out onto London shore to the present, every meeting, every kind smile, every single look in her direction washed up against Tessa like a tidal wave. These were the people who were her family. These were the people that cared for her, if not loved her. And she wouldn't let any thing harm them. Even if that meant letting that bastard Mortmain marry her.

For to Tessa, Charlotte, Henry, Sophie and even Jessie had shown her nothing but love. Welcoming her with open arms. Will and Jem, well, they were another story, but even Cyril and the scare moments with Bridget had been filled kindness. She couldn't repay them in any way. She was alone They were all she had left.

_"Maybe this is the only way. Maybe I was meant to do this. I would be away from the Institute, away from where Mortmain could inflict any damage. Even Will and Jem wouldn't be torn apart with me in the arms of each other. No one would be hurt."  
_

_"Except me."_

And Tessa realized the end, the only way her story would finish, her broken self without a happy ending. Even if they did survive this war, what would happen, when William and James grew old. Tessa was condemned to immortality, never aging, never growing. She would be youthful, remain the same for eternity, as Jem and Will would pass on within time. And she was positive, she couldn't go on, she wouldn't love, without the two.

Better to end it here than any where else. Tessa came to her epiphany. She wouldn't fight. She was done. She would surrender to him.

And as if on cue, the devil himself, Axel stepped through the small doorway, entering in from the darkness. Shrugging off the golden saw dust that had collected on his dark black evening suit, he stepped onto the floorboards, the creaking ominous in the quiet room. He approached Tessa's frail figure, kneeling on one knee, sneering at her, trying to make eye contact. When she refused to look up to him, he brought his long fingers in a grasp and held her cheek, squeezing her face till the point of pain.

Tessa gave out a small yelp, her eyes widening with fear. She watched his musky, lust-filled green eyes drift down to her revealing neckline and back up to her face, moistening his lips, darting out his tongue slowly. Tessa squirmed in his grasp, her capturer taking pleasure in the fright he gave her.

"My precious wife-to-be, _how have you been keeping?_" Mortmain grinned evily, his mouth twisting into a sly smile.

Tessa shot her eyes down, away from his glaring gaze. Mortmain's weathered face twisted up at her silence, his frazzled grey hair swishing back and forth.

"I hope you've come to your answer," Mortmain began once again, bringing his other hand on Tessa's forehead, pushing it upwards roughly. Tears welled on the corners of her eyes, the pain was increasing on the large sword cut on her forehead. "Will you marry me, or watch as I kill your precious Shadowhunters one...by...one."

Tessa shook her head slightly and whispered, her voice crackly from the lack of speaking. "I'll marry you. But _please_, just don't hurt them. I surrender. I–I– surrender."

"You surrender, eh?" The crooked grin, unlike so many of the grins Jem had affectionately given her, widened as he threw Tessa's head back into the pole. A sudden blackness slowly moved over Tessa's eyes. A wave of dizziness enveloped her, as if she's been spinning around in circles and stopped suddenly. And as she saw those hazy black spots floating in front of her, the last thing she heard was Mortmain snickering. "You were never even a player in the first place."

* * *

**Author's Note: So unlike some of the other chapters, I felt I put my whole heart and soul into this. I hope it shows on my writing. There isn't much contact between characters, except of course Mortmain and Tessa, but I hope you guys get what's going in Tessa's _pretty little head_ right now. And finally, I have come to a sombre conclusion. The ending of "Gold" is not going to be happy. So if you want to stop reading this story, and move onto a happier tale, I fully understand. But thank you for your ever lasting support, you guys! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

"He's awake," Magnus spoke, entering the library, his face somber and tired. His best coat was in tatters, hanging loosely upon his body, threatening to fall to the ground. He rubbed his cat-like eyes, blinking them repeatedly, before turning his attention to the solemn mass in front of him.

It was hours after dusk, as the Shadowhunters sat together, huddling around their injured, talking in whispers, their faces betraying angst and exhaustion. At Magnus's two words, all the talking ceased and a certain blue-eyed Shadowhunter shot up from where he sat, running a hand threw his tousled hair, nearly toppling Cecily, who's hand had been resting on his shoulder.

Will approached Magnus, nodding grimly to the warlock. Behind him, Charlotte sat, wiping tears that had fallen from her eyes, Henry worriedly pushing away his ginger hair, falling on his forehead. Sophie stopped where she was, her scar looking fresh, glimmering from the fresh tears, as she continued to distribute warm rags to the hurt.

As Charlotte started to get up to go with Will, Henry pushed her down, demanding that she rest. Charlotte protested, a small whimper escaping her lip, but Henry gave her a look of warning. She sighed softly, giving a soft smile to Will who was looking in her direction.

"I don't see why we have to worry about the boy– I mean, he's dying already," A voice spoke in the background, loud enough that everyone turned to stare at him. "It's true, is it not, that we wouldn't be in this situation if he didn't frolic around with a good for nothing warlock. Much less ask for her hand in marriage."

A few collective gasps escaped as Will's eyes narrowed upon the speaker, none other that the ludicrous Benedict Lightwood. He stepped out of the dark shadows, his hands behind his back, looking the least bit concerned about _the boy_. Steam flew out of Will's ears as he took four long strides and shoved the older man against the wall, cuffing his wary neck tight. Benedict sneered at Will, the hollows under his cheekbones deepening. His eyes were like pools of darkness, no depth and no emotion. Will could see that beneath that crooked exterior, Benedict was breaking.

Will took a deep breath, his eyes blazing. He wrinkled his forehead, shutting his eyes, and counting to the steady beat of ten. Every inch of his body wanted to use his free hand and destroy the life out of him, leaving him broken and crumpled. Will clenched his fist as tight as he could, dig his nails into his calloused palm, exhaling roughly.

But one thing was stopping him. That one thing was now lying on a bed, his life slowly seeping out of his fragile body, while Will was wasting his time on an old prune. "_Jem wouldn't want this, Jem wouldn't want me to hurt him" _Will though, the phrase running over his mind like a stream, never really catching on. He was ready to punch the defenseless man in front for him; if it was not for the panicked look in the eyes he caught staring at him.

Will turned his head to Gabriel Lightwood, his eyes searching Gabriel's face for any sign of emotion. The little pest's face was filled with fear as he processed that his father was going to become a punching bag. Will took some satisfaction in seeing the expression, soaking it in to fuel his raw pain.

It was simple to say that things went spiraling out of control. But to Will, that was beyond an understatement. He knew he would have to see the love of his life marry his brother, while smiling and pretending to be happy for the couple. But now, with Tessa gone and Jem barely hanging on with his life, Will felt empty. No emotion would stir within him. It was almost as if his life was a routine. Wake up. Feel miserable. Go to sleep. He was just passing time, really, counting the minutes till the wedding was over. But now, Will was just counting the minutes till either Jem or Tessa were taken by the clutches of death.

He released his grasp on the older Lightwood, Benedict slouching to the ground, gasping for a breath. Will shook his head, directing every inch of hatred within him in his voice. "Jem's heart is greater than a thousand of yours. You are a useless, incompetent bastard who cares for no one but himself and his family name. I care more than just being a Herondale. I care for more than just my own. That is more than said for you. I would give my life in an instant to save the people I love."

"Would you?" said Gabriel to Will, hotly. "If it was your family?" His lip curled. "Never mind. It's not as if you know the meaning of loyalty —"

"Gabriel." Gideon's voice was a reprimand to his brother. "Do not speak to Will in that manner."

"Gideon, stay out of this." Gabriel shot back, getting out of his seat and going face up to Will. "And who do you care for anyways, besides James? As far as I can tell, all you do is toy with other's emotions and break them afterwards."

Will was silent. He couldn't say anything at this point. Not only was he exhausted, but Gabriel's words had truth in them. He still remembered Gabriel's face when he had read out Tatiana's diary to the gathering of Shadowhunters. It was of an inexpressible rage, and fierce protection for his sister. And Will knew he would do the same if he was in Gabriel's place.

"Magnus, take me to James," Will turned on the two Lightwoods who had surprised yet satisfied looks on their faces. Magnus led Will away, through the mass of Shadowhunters, his hand placed lightly on the young man's back.

As soon as the two were out of the room, Magnus turned worriedly towards Will. "Will, are you alright?"

"Magnus, do I look like I am?" Will replied, his voice sharper, but sounding thoroughly tired. He sighed turning to look at the green-eyed warlock. "When did my life become so complicated?"

"That's a question you'll have to ask yourself," Magnus chuckled softly, leading Will down a long corridor, stopping in front of an oak door. He twisted the handle, and pushed open, a wave of herbs smashing through Will's nose. He reeled back in surprise at the scent but proceeded towards the satin sheets, where a thin, long body lay motionless.


End file.
